Getting Shy
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Rachel Ends Up Getting Stagefright in front of the whole school in the middle of singing push it what will happen read and find out! if ya want...
1. Showmance

**Title:** Getting Shy

**Rating:** 17 

**Disclaimers:**For Realz STILL Do Not Own Glee

**Genre:**Comedy (DUH), Drama, Angst

**Chapters:** Ongoing

**Main Characters: **Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Schuester, Brittany, Kurt

**Warning:**This Is Set In Glee Season One Episode Showmance, Slight Shuester Bashing Alot Of Finn Bashing (Like In Everyone Of My Gleefics)

**Summary: **Rachel Ends Up Getting Stagefright in front of the whole school in the middle of singing push it what will happen read and find out! if ya want...

**ENJOY!**

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

as Rachel spotted Schuester walking from his car so she went to start walking with him as she said " " as Schuester then replied

"yeah?" he asked slightly confusedly wondering what she could possibly want as Rachel answered by saying

"I went to the library and I got some sheet music, and I wanted to run some songs by you that feature me heavily on lead vocal" as Schuester then replied

"Thanks, Rach, but I already got one picked out"

then out of nowhere Finn starts walking besides Rachel to wheel her schoolbag for her as Schuester starts slowing down as Finn said "let me help you with that" talking to Rachel

as Rachel replied "thanks, Finn. you're so chivalrous" she replied as Finn clearly didn't understand what that meant so he said "thanks that's a good thing, right?" he asked nervously

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**A Few Hours Later**

Quinn had just finished talking with Finn as she turned to Rachel Berry then said

"eavesdrop much? time for some girl talk, man-hands" You can dance with him. You can sing with him But you will never have him" as Rachel replied by saying

"I understand why you'd be threatened Finn and I have made a connection. but I'm an honorable person I don't need to steal your man I have plenty of suitors of my own everyday glee's status is going up, and yours is going down deal with it"

as soon as Rachel turns to walk away she was met with two blue-raspberry flavored slushie as Quinn couldn't help to laugh at that so she put her hand over her own mouth to try and stop from laughing loudly

Puck and some other jock high-five each other as they continued walking

as Rachel blinked her tears away then put her head up high and continued walking off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Later That Day - In The Choir Room!**

as Schuester said

"Energy, guys! It's disco. Good with the hands. John Travolta hands. all right. we're freaking out. Let's go. and up and out and down good, good, good, good, guys"

as Rachel nearly accidently almost kicked Mercedes in the face as

Mercedes said to Rachel

"whoa, whoa! hell to the nah! first of all, you try to bust my face again, and I will cut you!" she then turned to Shuester then said

"And, also, this song is terrible"

as Shuester then said

"no, its not the song you guys just need to get in to it"

as Kurt then with annoyance said

"no its the song its really gay"

then Artie responded by saying

"we need modern music " as Schuester then replied

" I'm sorry guys we don't have time to discuss this we're doing this song this friday at the pep assembly" as Tina then looked freaked out and said

"in front of the whole school?" she asked freaked out as Schuester mistook her freaking out for excitement and replied with

"exactly" as Kurt then said

"they're going to throw food at us...and I just had a facial" he explained

as Rachel look terrified then said

"I'll press charges if that happens"

as Schuester then explains

"guys I can't express to you how important this assembly is we need recruits. There are six of you. we need twelve to qualify for regionals. we have no choice or the club is over. I know you guys don't like this song, but we took nationals back in '93 with "Freak Out." It's a crowd-pleaser. Trust me. From the top"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**The Next Day**

as Sue then said to Rachel and Finn

"would you like to tell Principal Figgins and Mr. Schuester what I caught you two doing?"

as Finn said "it just sort of happened" then Rachel said

"I don't mean to be rude but I think she's overreacting"

as Sue then snapped at her by saying "You watch your tone, young lady" as she turned to

Figgins and said "gay parents encourage rebellion. there are studies on this"

as Schuester then said "whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa" trying to get Sue to come down as he then turned to Rachel and said "alright tell me what happened Rachel" as Rachel replied

"Finn was worried about having to perform a solo at the pep assembly in front of his chromosomally challenge friends. I was immediately concerned by his lack of self-esteem and made a creative preemptive strike"

as Finn then said "yeah pretty much what she said"

as Sue then snapped at Rachel nearly yelling

"That copy machine is for Cheerios use only. paid for by alumni donations. I can't begin to fathom the damage you'd have done to the program had you broken it!"

as Schuester then said "hold a on a Second Sue"

as Sue replied to Schuester

"I resent being told to hold on to anything, William. I will not be treated like a second-class citizen because of my gender. there is a very clear bureaucracy when it comes to photocopies, and you seem to think that these procedures don't apply to your students" then she turned to Figgins and said "It is my strong recommendation that both these students be hobbled"

as Schuester turned to Rachel and Finn then asked

"how many copies did you guys make?" but before either one of them could answer Sue beat them to it by saying "seventeen" as Schuester tried not to roll his eyes then said

"ok...and how much does a photocopy coast?" he asked as Figgins replied

"four and a half cents" as Schuester answered "how about they just pay for the copies"

as Figgins replied

"I like this compromise. Children, pay Ms. Sylvester, and we'll let you off with a warning"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**In The Hall**

**Right After Getting In Trouble**

as Finn apologized to Schuester as Rachel then said

"I'd like to get the flyers up before lunch tomorrow" she said as if she hadn't just got into trouble as Schuester looked upset then he said

"you know what guys I don't want to hear it" as Rachel tried to explain

"doing that song is going to kill any chance the glee club had its a terrible idea"

as Schuester finally snapped and said

"I have news for you, Rachel. sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do. we're doing the assembly and you're not putting up those flyers. everybody loves disco!" with that he left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**The Next Day At Celibacy Club**

as Quinn gavel a soundboard three times then said

"the celibacy club is now in session. thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club, we're welcoming a new member this week- Rachel What's-her-name" Quinn had said that like she was actually very unhappy about it as Rachel seemed slightly confused so she asked Quinn

"where are all the boys" she asked glancing around

as Quinn replied

"Down the hall. First half hour we separate,then we come together to share our faith"

after all the talking the cheerious was all goofing off and Rachel seemed to be annoyed with their behavior

**After The Celibacy Club**

**In The Glee Club Meeting**

as Rachel stands before the glee club who are gathered in the stands she taps her gavel to a soundboard then Rachel said

"I officially call this of glee in session" as Artie said

"but isn't here" as Rachel looked at everyone in there then finally said

" isn't coming I paid a freshmen to ask him for help with irregular verbs"

as Mercedes looked very annoyed as she finally said

"ugh I'm so sick of hearing you squawk Eva Peron" as Finn said "let her talk"

as Rachel gave Finn a nod as a sign of gratitude then continued by saying

"I have another idea for the assembly" as Artie then looked terrified then said

"can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?" as

Rachel looked at him then said

"they're not going to kill us...because we're going to give them what they want" as

Kurt looked really worried but decided to go and ahead and ask

blood?" he ask worriedly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Day Of The Assembly**

as all the children was sitting in the stands while Figgins was on the stage with a microphone in front of him as he said

"silence children silence...first announcement the toilets are broken again we are fixing the problems but let me warn you there will be zero tolerance for anyone soiling school grounds we're not going to have a repeat of last time. by the time he said that Sue put her hand over her mouth to cover up her laughing as Figgins continued saying

"we have a treat for you guys today Mr Schuester"

which Emma was one of the only ones who was clapping at that while cheering the glee kids on

as Schuester made his way to the microphone then said into it

"uh, hi. uh, when I went to school here, glee club ruled this place. And we're on our way back. but we need some recruits to join the party. now, I can tell you all about how great glee is, but, uh, I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead" he said as he went and sit in the stands

as the music started and a few lyrics to push it started playing and Sue,Quinn, Schuester, and the other cheerios looked horrified while Figgins and Emma seem to be enjoying the song until part of the song still at the beginning Rachel stopped singing as she glanced around before running out of the auditorium with her hand covering her mouth

**To Be Continued**


	2. Brake Off

**Title:** Getting Shy

**Rating:** 17

**Disclaimers:** For Realz STILL Do Not Own Glee

**Genre:** Comedy (DUH), Drama, Angst

**Chapters:** Ongoing

**Main Characters:** Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Schuester, Brittany, Kurt

**Warning:** This Is Set In Glee Season One Episode Showmance, Slight Shuester Bashing Alot Of Finn Bashing (Like In Everyone Of My Gleefics)

**Summary:** Rachel Ends Up Getting Stagefright in front of the whole school in the middle of singing push it what will happen read and find out! if ya want...

**Heres What Happened Last Time On Glee:** Rachel stood up to Quinn Fabray by saying

"everyday glee's status is going up, and yours is going down deal with it" although after she had said that she got covered in blue slushie then Rachel went and changed Shuester's song and when the glee club preformed it Rachel ran out of the auditorium covering her mouth

**GLEE_**

the next day

Rachel was walking to her class as people kept glancing at her a few of the students looked as if they was going to start laughing and a few look like they pity her

as a football guy appeared with a slushie in his hand as he dumped the whole cup of slushie over her head then said

"you better not go and start singing you might die of embarrassment" then he stopped for a minute then said "wait that would be for the best" as he clapped hands with another jock as Rachel glared at the jock then said

"you know what your just jealous that i am more talent then you and I don't have to go around insulting other people and for example how you call people a loser when to be honest i think your more of a loser technically after all i had an off day and the jocks here has never won any of there games so technically the jocks at the school are jokes and your the biggest joke ever Azimio " as Karofsky started snickering as Rachel glanced over towards him as Azimio said

"Karofsky shut it or I will tell everyone that you thinking of joining homo explosions where you will become lower then berry and the other homos in that dumb club"

as Rachel finally said

"go for it I am pretty sure would like to know about what you said about her top three cherrios and I am pretty sure Quinn and Santana wouldn't mind to know either considering there in glee club now and thats means they always listens to what I have to say with me being the captain of glee oh and before you say anything yes there will believe me one hundred percent because this whole conversation was being recored by my phone and the battery is still very full"

as Azimio stomped away and then said

"Karofsky get you butt over here now" as soon as Karofsky left Rachel started mumbling

"yea there is no way in hell that my phone recorded that whole conversation the battery would have died awhile ago" then she glanced down at the slushie covered top and said

"I better go and change" with that said she ran to her locker graphed out her slushie kit and ran to the girls room.

as soon as she got to the girls bathroom she glanced around the room and made sure it was empty she dropped to the ground and started crying softly as she put her head on her knees and started crying even more she literally broke down crying

**To Be Continued**


End file.
